


доброе утро

by papuzhek



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Slight OOC, Slight Smut
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:26:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27006541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papuzhek/pseuds/papuzhek
Summary: кто говорил, что утро добрым не бывает?19/09/2019
Relationships: Sakurauchi Riko/Watanabe You
Kudos: 1





	доброе утро

это было обычное утро четверга.

закрытые шторы персикового оттенка, сквозь которые проглядывали игривые солнечные лучи. они прямо-таки хотели вытянуть из кровати, но ей было так лень. _им_ было лень.

в постели было тепло, мягко и уютно. одеяло было массивным, учитывая, что уже сентябрь и ветры начинают приходить в эти края, но грело оно очень хорошо.

будильник, стоящий на тумбочке рядом с кроватью, запел свою противную песню, ознаменовывая, что уже 7 утра и пора вставать — первая пара ждать не будет, но им было _так_ лень подниматься, что они лишь вздохнули и втянули друг друга в полусонные объятия.

тепло.

— хей, нам надо вставать… — прошептала одна из двоих, когда ощутила, что её талию сжимают только сильнее. на своей шее она почувствовала тёплое дыхание, которое прерывалось мягкими прикосновениями, являющимися меж тем поцелуями.

— ещё… пять минут… — пробурчал голос у шеи. — рико… — произнёс голос, начиная подниматься выше, всё также оставляя мягкие любовные поцелуи, пока они не определились сначала на подбородке, а затем на губах девушки, которую назвали «рико». — рико… рико…

эта нежность в который раз покоряет её сердце, поэтому сопротивляться было не то, что _бесполезно,_ — _она просто не могла_.

своими руками она начала поглаживать пепельно-русые волосы, впуская пальцы глубоко к коже головы. она слегка опустилась вниз и подарила своей девушке мягкий поцелуй в лоб.

— нам нужно вставать, отпусти меня. — промурлыкала рико, двигаясь носом по лбу возлюбленной.

— ну рико… — девушка захватила рико в нежный утренний поцелуй в губы, не желая отпускать. — сегодня же твой день рождения… позволь поздравить тебя сполна…

рико не успела моргнуть, как уже лежала на спине, а её сокроватница была сверху. её сильные и загорелые руки были на уровне ушей, а одна нога была меж её нижних конечностей.

она поняла намёк.

ожидалось _горячее_ пробуждение.

— йоу-чан… а-ах! — рико мгновенно почувствовала страсть, переходящую к ней через губы, через поцелуй.

— с днём рождения, рико. — произнесла йоу в момент, когда оторвалась от рико. — все эти годы… — она подняла голову и нависла над уже тяжело дышащей девушкой с волосами винного цвета. — я любила тебя… — она чуть наклонилась, начиная дышать рико в шею. —… и никогда не перестану…

поцелуй, укус, страсть, желание, любовь, огонь. всё это смешалось сейчас в одной девушке, что захватила шею рико. секундой позже, она начала опускать правую руку вдоль тела (с очень сексуальными достоинствами) вниз, чтобы добраться до желанного места.

— й-йоу-ча-… ах! — всё, что могла произнести рико сейчас, но большего и не нужно было. это лишь заводило йоу сильнее.

она уже начала обследовать своими умелыми пальцами _«желаемое»_ , в то время, как рико начала ахать, вздыхать и порой стонать. пальцы уже пробирались внутрь, а стоны рико становились лишь громче и более страстными, а руками она уже обхватила шею йоу, пытаясь превозмочь боль и удовольствие.

— с днём рождения, рико… нас ждёт удивительный день

— а-ах! н-н…

_кто говорил, что утро добрым не бывает?_


End file.
